


My Girl

by spnjediavenger



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnjediavenger/pseuds/spnjediavenger
Summary: Times the Winchesters sung to their little sister.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or the song 'My Girl'.

_John stormed out of the motel, leaving his boys to calm Ashlynn down after he had yelled at her. The six year old sobbed into a pillow as they stood there and frowned._

_The radio on the kitchen table began to play a calm song and Sam turned it up, giving Dean a look. It was a bit different than what they usually listened to, but the lyrics were sweet. And every time they heard them, it made them think of their baby sister._

_Dean smiled back at Sam and sang along once the lyrics began, slowly walking over to the bed Ashlynn was curled up on. “_ I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day.”

            “When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May.” _Sam now joined in, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Dean. Dean rested a hand on her shoulder but Ashlynn just turned her face further into the pillow, being the stubborn toddler she was._

            “Well I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My girl.”

            “My girl.”

            _The boys traded off lines, now sporting goofy faces. At seeing Ashlynn attempting to hide her smile, they continued singing goofy and tickled her until she burst out laughing and curled into Sam’s side to hide from their probing fingers._

            “ _You feel better, bug?” Sam chuckled, placing a hand on her back._

_Ashlynn simply nodded and giggled, causing both boys to grin. That girl’s giggle was one of their favorite things in the world to hear. Such a pure, innocent, adorable sound._

_“You know, we always think of you when we hear this. Did you know that?” Dean asked. Ashlynn shook her head. “Do you know why?” Another shake. “Because you’re our sunshine. We love you so much and you always make things better. And we’ll always be here to do that for you too.”_

_Ashlynn smiled. “I wove you guys too.”_

_“Come on, Ashy, don’t be upset,” Dean begged, following his sister across the motel._

_“You can come next time, bug,” Sam leveled. He tilted his head, giving her his famous puppy-dog eyes._

_Ashlynn was 12 now and the boys had been teaching her hunting skills in order to keep her safe. They kept promising that she could go on an easier hunt with them but they had all been pretty dangerous lately._

_“No! You guys keep saying that but it hasn’t happened yet! So, just deal with me being mad,” Ashlynn said with a huff. She trudged over to the couch and sat down, arms crossed and expression angry._

_Dean let out an audible sigh and looked over at Sam with playfulness in his eyes. “Are we gonna have to go over there, Sammy?”_

_Sam smirked a bit. “I guess so,” he replied, feigning exasperation._

_The boys walked over and sat on either side of their sister._

_Dean started to sing, looking into her eyes that were focused solely on avoiding him. “_ I’ve got sunshine…”

            “On a cloudy day,” _Sam jumped in._

            “When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May,” _they continued together._

_Ashlynn closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to push her smile down. “Nope, still not talking to you,” she forced out, trying to keep a straight face._

_Sam and Dean exchanged a smirk and continued. “_ Well, I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way?” They now had their foreheads pressed against her head, big smiles on their faces. “My girl!” _At the ‘my girl’s, they started pinching at Ashlynn’s side, forcing her to drop the mad act for a laughing fit._

_“Ok, ok!” she yelled, desperately trying to push their hands away. “I’m not mad at you!”_

_Her brothers laughed at her reaction and stopped, each placing a kiss to her temple. Since they first sang that song to her when she was six, the boys knew it was always a sure-fire way to get her to smile; especially as she got older and understood its meaning more._

_“Bug, we promise when we get an easier case, we’ll let you come, ok?” Sam said._

_“We just can’t take a chance on letting our sunshine get hurt,” Dean added, giving her a small smile._

_Ashlynn smiled back and put an arm around each of them in a hug. “I know.”_

_“Sammy, please don’t leave me,” Ashlynn sobbed, clutching onto her brother for dear life._

_Sam failed blinking back his tears as he held her, chin resting on her head. “I’m sorry, bug; but I gotta go,” he said as his voice cracked with emotion._

_“But- but I’m your girl,” Ashlynn tried reasoning through her tears. “I’m suppose to be your girl.”_

_Sam bit his tongue in order to choke down a sob. He couldn’t stand his fourteen-year-old sister being in so much pain because of him. But he needed to have his own life. Even if he didn’t, their dad had told him not to come back anyway_

_“Ashy, you will always be my girl, ok?” he said, holding her at arms length to look into her eyes. ”I care about you so much. You know why?” Ashlynn shook her head. Sam mustered up a half-smile before singing, “_ Cuz you’re my sunshine…on a cloudy day _.”_

_Ashlynn sobbed again and Sam pulled her back into his arms as he continued to soflty sing over her small whimpers. “_ When it’s cold outside…you’re the month of may…”

 

 

_John was missing. Sam’s girlfriend Jess was killed by the demon. Until now, the Winchester siblings had never been stumped. Sam was broken, Dean was upset but wouldn’t show it, and Ashlynn had no idea what to do._

_She sighed, looking over at her brothers sitting on one of the motel beds; Dean had a hand on Sam’s shoulder, trying to give him some form of comfort as Ashlynn heard sniffles and quiet gasps from the younger of the two. She fought back tears of her own at seeing her brothers so down._

_A lightbulb lit up in her head and she quietly walked over to the bed and squeezed between her brothers. Ignoring Dean’s questioning look, she started to sing._

_“_ I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May. Well I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way?” _Sam found himself turning into his little sister, head leaning on her shoulder. “_ My boys. Talkin’ ‘bout my boys.”

_“Why are you singin’ this?” Dean asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. He would never admit it, but he was fighting back his own tears at hearing his sister singing so beautifully for them._

_Ahlynn sighed. “You guys have always said that I’m your sunshine; I need to get my light from somewhere ya know? You guys always sing this to me when I’m upset when you’re really the ones that bring the sunshine. This can be my song for you guys too. But you’re my boys,” she said, running a hand through Sam’s messy hair. Sam let out a quiet chuckle and looked up at her with a small smile. She got him. “And I know you’re worried about dad, Dean. You just won’t talk about it. And I also know you hate these chick-flick moments but just know that I’m here for you too.” Dean smiled too and both boys pulled Ashlynn in for a hug._

_“How’d we luck out with a sister this great?” Dean said, leaning over to look at Sam who chuckled again, wiping the remaining tears from his face._

_“We definitely got it good with her,” he said, smiling._ “We’ve got so much honey, the bees envy me,” _he sang, now turning back to Ashlynn._

_Dean smirked a bit and took the next line._ “We’ve got a sweeter song, than the birds in the trees.”

_Now all three siblings sang together._ “Well I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way?”

“My girl.”

“My boys.”

“Talkin’ ‘bout my girl.”

“My boys, oooh.”

 

 

Sam and Dean froze. Though they wanted to, fear forbid them from moving. Ashlynn was eighteen, and quite a seasoned hunter for a girl her age. But the boys could only see their baby sister as she flew from one of the windows of a house, landing hard on the ground twenty feet in front of them.

Finally, adrenaline kicked in and they screamed out, running towards Ashlynn with everything they had in them.

“Shit, kid,” Dean breathed, hands hovering over her broken body, mind spinning for what to do.

Sam knelt down and picked her head up, gently placing it in his lap, tears already flowing from his eyes. “Ash, Ashy. Hey, look at me,” he begged, his voice heavy with emotion.

Dean had pulled out his phone to call for an ambulance. He sat back down, carefully taking one of Ashlynn’s hands in his. “The ambulance will be here soon, just hang in there. You keep your eyes on us, you understand me?”

“C-can you- _ah_! Can you guys sing? The-the song?” Ashlynn broke off in the middle of talking, a sharp pain in her stomach.

Sam sniffed and took a deep breath to steady himself as sirens were heard in the distance. He looked up at Dean and they started together.

“ _I’ve got shunshine on a cloudy day.”_

The ambulance arrived and worked on getting Ashlynn on a stretcher.

_“When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May.”_

Dean kept his hand over one of Ashlynn’s as the paramedics lifted her into the ambulance. The paramedics only let one of the boys stay with them so Sam got into the Impala to follow the others to the hospital. So Dean kept singing softly.

“ _Well I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My girl…talkin’ ‘bout my girl.”_

When they got to the hospital, Sam and Dean were told to wait in the lobby while Ashlynn was taken into surgery. And for once, Dean couldn’t muster up enough strength to offer any words of comfort to himself or Sam. Nor could he keep tears from running down his cheeks.

The boys waited for hours, each taking turns on asking one of the nurses or receptionists if they had any news on their sister yet. Each time they didn’t get any new news, both boys though back to when their sister was just a toddler. _Their girl_. How innocent she was. How safe she was.

A lengthy seven hours after they had arrived, a doctor finally came out.

“Nina Parish?” he said, looking at the occupants of the lobby. Sam and Dean shot out of their seats immediately and ran over to him, endless questions pouring out of their mouths.

“Gentlemen,” he broke in, silencing them. The fear in their wide eyes dissipated when the doctor smiled. “She’s going to be just fine. She’s sleeping now. And yes – you can go see her now.”

Both boys sighed heavily in relief, shoulders slumping practically to the floor. They followed the doctor to room 113 and each took a seat at either side of their sister’s hospital bed.

Sam reached up and ran a gentle thumb over her cheek, softly smiling at her peaceful-looking face, despite just having been through life-saving surgery.

“ _I’ve got so much honey, the bees envy me. I’ve got a sweeter song, than the birds in the trees.”_

Dean joined in to continue where he had left off earlier. “ _Well I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My girl..Talkin’ ‘bout my girl.”_

_“Hey hey hey.”_

_“Hey hey hey.”_

The guys began trading off lines as an unconscious smile appeared on Ashlynn’s face, making each brother smile in turn.

_“I don’t need no money, fortune, or fame. Ooh hey hey hey.”_

_“I’ve got all the riches baby, one man can claim. Oh yes, I do.”_

_“I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way?”_

_“My girl.”_

_“Talkin’ ‘bout my girl.”_

_“My boys,”_ a whisper interrupted the guys, making their eyes snap down to their sister, who was now awake though still drowsy.

Lost for words, Ashlynn’s brothers just kept singing, knowing she would hear their silent message in the words of their song for her and the few tears that slipped from their eyes.

“ _I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day.”_

_“With my girl.”_

_“My boys.”_ Ashlynn whispered in every so often, unable to keep the smile from her face. She was Sam and Dean’s girl. She was their sunshine. And every time they sung this song to her, she could feel their love for her. In the good times and bad.

_“Talkin’ bout my girl.”_

_“My girl, my girl._

_“I’ve even got the month of May.”_

_“With my girl.”_

_“My boys, woah.”_

_“She’s all I can think, my girl.”_

_“Talkin’ bout my girl.”_

_“Talkin’ ‘bout, talkin’ ‘bout my girl.”_

_“Talkin’ ‘bout my boys, my boys, woah.”_ Ashlynn would never get tired of this song. She would never get tired of being Sam and Dean’s girl.

And Sam and Dean would never tire of being her boys.


End file.
